Le grain de sable qui rallume le feu
by MadMeary
Summary: Hinata avait toujours su que Naruto deviendrait Hokage, il en avait le courage, la passion, la détermination, la volonté du feu brûlait en lui comme en personne d'autre


Le grain de sable qui rallume le feu

Hinata avait toujours su que Naruto deviendrait Hokage, il en avait le courage, la passion, la détermination, la volonté du feu brûlait en lui comme en personne d'autre. Elle l'avait toujours admiré de loin, trop timide pour lui parler. Il avait été son moteur pendant son adolescence et le mépris de son père. Il était son héros, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis l'académie et celui auquel elle avait avoué cet amour alors qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir tué par Pein le chef de l' Akatsuki. Elle s'était dit que c'était le moment ou jamais, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre puisqu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle meure.

Elle avait rêvé sans trop y croire qu'elle avait sa place à ses côtés, et finalement son voeu avait été excaucée. La quatrième guerre ninja était terminée depuis quelques mois et la vie avait repris sont cours pour ceux qui avaient survécu. Un soir alors qu'elle revenait d'un entraînement, Naruto était venu la trouver pour l'inviter à manger des ramen avec lui. Elle avait bien évidement accepté sans hésiter, et ils s'y étaient rendus après que la jeune fille soit rentrée chez elle pour se doucher. Elle n'avait pas traînée de peur qu'il ne change d'avis, et décide de dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle était seule avec Naruto, il lui parlait, il riait avec elle, et juste avec elle, sans personne autour. Au milieu du repas, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait, et que si ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a des années était toujours vrai, il aurait aimé sortir avec elle. Elle avait ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait refermée de peur d'avoir mal compris, puis elle l'avait à nouveau ouverte et lui avait dit qu'elle était d'accord. Naruto avait sourit, de soulagement ou de bonheur elle ne le savait pas. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu terminé, il l'avait raccompagné en lui tenant la main, et elle avait rougit au simple fait de sentir sa paume contre la sienne.

La nouvelle n'avait pas tardé à se répandre, et bientôt tout Konoha fut au courant de cette nouvelle relation. Ino et Sakura n'avaient pas tardé à venir la féliciter d'être en couple avec l'homme le plus important du pays. Si elle avait senti que la fleuriste était sincère et réellement ravie, elle avait aussi eu l'impression d'entendre du regret dans la voix de la médecin. Elle s'était traitée mentalement d'idiote, Sakura était son amie, et jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre elle, la fille Hyuga lui devait la vie et ce bonheur naissant. Peut-être que la fille Haruno était triste parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait errait sur les routes en quête de pardon. Sasuke Uchiha voulait se racheter une conduite et séjournait le moins possible dans son village natal.

Naruto lui avait été prévenu par Kiba et Shino que s'il faisait souffrit leur coéquipière il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, Hokage ou pas cela ne changeait rien. Le blond était sûr que si Neji avait toujours été vivant, paix à son aôme, il aurait eu droit au même discours de la part du cousin de la fille Hyuga.

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle était la petite-amie de Naruto lorsqu'elle croisa en sa compagnie, la fratrie du sable, venue pour une réunion entre le kazekage et le hokage. Son amoureux avait été très étonné de les voir ici, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient choisis cette date, et il avait ri de sa mémoire pas encore très au point. Il s'était excusé auprès de l'aînée des Hyuga de de devoir l'abandonner et lui l'avait invité à les rejoindre après pour manger des ramen. C'est à partir de ce moment que cela devint une habitude de dîner avec les Sabaku à chaque fois qu'ils venaient au pays du feu. Hinata avait pu se rapprocher d'eux et surtout de Gaara qui lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, à présent elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé, et n'était plus le monstre qu'il était lorsqu'il était genin.

Le jeune kazekage était calme, sérieux, attentif, et il se consacrait pleinement à son rôle de chef de Sunagakure. Hinata aimait être avec lui, et trouvait sa présence relaxante, elle fut rapidement à l'aise avec lui ainsi qu'avec Kankuro et Temari. Cela l'amusa de constater que le fils Uzumaki et le fils Sabaku étaient amis, occupaient le même poste et pourtant étaient complètement différents, ils étaient le jour et la nuit, et cependant leur pays respectif étaient prospères.

Naivement elle croyait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi des balades avec son chéri, des moments avec les trois ninjas du sable. Elle s'imaginait déjà en première dame du pays, non pour le prestige de ce titre mais pour le bonheur d'être la femme de Naruto...Quelle idiote elle avait été, pauvre petite Hinata, toujours à s'imaginer des choses qui n'arriveraient pas, petite déjà elle avait songé à devenir aussi forte que son père, sa soeur cadette Hanabi était bien meilleure qu'elle. Rejetée, méprisée, hait par ceux de sa propre famille elle n'avait trouvé du réconfort qu'auprès de Kurenai, sa sensei, et ses deux coéquipiers Kiba et Shino. Ils étaient les premiers qui l'avaient acceptés pour ce qu'elle était et elle ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Le fils Uzumaki avait une place spéciale dans sa vie, et leur amour brûlait aussi fort que la plus puissante technique de futon du clan Uchiha, mais même le plus intense des feu finit par s'éteindre.

Une fin d'après-midi il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau, elle n'avait pas tardé, rougissant croyant deviner ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle se voyait mariée, il lui avait rendu sa liberté.

Gêné il lui avait avoué de la façon la plus douce posssible que son amour pour Sakura était remonté à la surface, et qu'il voulait retenter sa chance, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, elle avait pleuré longtemps, en silence, et lui n'avait pas su quoi ajouter pour la consoler, réalisant à quel point il lui avait fait du mal.

Ne tenant plus, elle avait courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, et avait traversé les rues dans le flou et dans la douleur, elle avait percuté le fils Aburame qui se promenait avec le fils Inuzuka, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au deux garçons pour comprendre la raison de ses larmes. Kiba était remonté comme un coucou, et ne pouvant supporter cette situation, il avait emprunté le chemin inverse de la jeune femme et avait cassé la figure au Hokage qui par la suite avait affiché un joli oeil au beurre noir pendant plusieurs jours sous le regard curieux des shinobis.

Pendant que Kiba s'était occupé du chef du pays, Hinata avait pleuré dans les bras de Shino, il n'avait rien dit à part qu'elle était forte et qu'il était certain qu'elle serait à nouveau heureuse un jour. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et pourtant cela apaisa un peu le cœur et l'esprit de la kunoichi de l'équipe 8, au moins elle pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis pour la soutenir et la réconforter. Elle espérait que le temps et le soutient des gens qu'elle aimait l'aiderait à guérir de cette rupture.

Un jour, environ deux semaines après sa rupture, Gaara revint pour discuter avec Naruto. Il ne montra rien mais fut étonné d'apprendre qu'elle ne sortait plus avec lui, le jeune kazekage pensait qu'ils termineraient leur vie ensemble. Il s'était excusé d'être dans l'incapacité de l'aider dans ce domaine, et pour lui changer les idées, lui proposa de dîner avec elle. Pendant son séjour, dès qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils le passaient tous les deux, et cela lui faisait du bien, il lui parlait de Sunagakure, des dernières missions, de son frère et de sa soeur, de tout sauf du fils Uzumaki. En échange elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait fait, comment allaient les plantes qu'elle faisait pousser, elle lui parlait de Kurenai et de sa fille, de tout sauf du fils Namikaze.

Les mois s'étaient écoulés, péniblement au début, elle recevait chaque mission comme une bénédiction, quitter Konoha lui plaisait, au moins elle ne risquait pas de croiser celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Souvent, lorsqu'elle rentrait dans son village natal, elle avait la surprise de découvrir un bouquet de fleurs qu'on lui avait fait livrer de la part du quatrième kazekage. Hinata était touchée de toutes ces attentions, et humait leur parfum le cœur plus léger. Cela faisait onze mois que cela durait quand elle dû rejoindre Suna avec les autres membres de l'équipe 8 pour une mission de rang-B qui consistait à remettre des documents importants au chef du pays du vent. Le trajet s'était bien déroulé, et personne ne les avait attaqué. Ils avaient rempli leur devoir, et avait été invités à rester quelques jours ici pour les remercier. Lors du troisième jour, Gaara l'avait prit à part et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il lui avait expliqué que grâce à leur rapprochement il avait appris à mieux la connaître et à aimer la femme qu'elle était. Elle en était restée muette, elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient amis. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, de par son naturel patient, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas à lui répondre tout de suite, qu'il comprenait que cela n'était pas simple et qu'elle devait chercher au fond d'elle les réponses. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit, l'idée de sortir avec lui ne la gênait pas, et même au contraire, cela la faisait rougir. Gaara était quelqu'un de bien, et s'il lui avait dit cela c'est qu'il était sincère, mais était-elle seulement prête pour une nouvelle histoire, en plus, ils ne vivaient pas dans le même pays, et il ne quitterait jamais le sien. Cela signifiait que ce serait à elle de le faire, aimerait-elle vivre ici, supporterait-elle de déménager loin des siens dont elle venait à peine de se rapprocher ? Ce n'est que la veille de son retour qu'elle lui avait répondu, elle voulait bien devenir sa petite-amie et ils iraient doucement, et si cette fois-ci son histoire était faite pour durer alors elle se sentait capable de changer de pays, le désert n'était pas aussi austère que certains le disaient. Au fond c'était mieux que Naruto ait rompu, elle avait trouvé bien mieux. Hinata Hyuga avait fermé son cœur, mais Gaara Sabaku par de la patience et de la douceur l'avait rouvert, et il était aujourd'hui plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

La première année de leur relation avait été prudente, ils y avaient été doucement, Gaara qui n'était jamais sorti avec personne voulait faire les choses bien et apprendre à la connaître davantage avant de se lancer dans quelque chose de plus concret. Hinata ne s'y était pas opposée, elle avait peur de s'imaginer des choses et voir ses rêves se changer en poussières. Cette relation à distance avait été une bonne expérience pour eux, ils s'aimaient de plus en plus et ce malgré qu'ils ne se voyaient que très rarement, une ou deux fois par mois. Ils s'étaient écrits régulièrement, et au fil des mois les lettres du kazekage étaient devenues de moins en mois formelles et de plus en plus personnelles. Hinata s'était sentie à nouveau heureuse, elle était la seule à compter pour lui et être appréciée pour ce qu'elle était ne lui était pas arrivée souvent. Dans son enfance elle n'avait pas été aimée par son clan, et aujourd'hui encore, même si leur relation s'était améliorée elle pensait plus à eux en terme de clan que de famille.

La deuxième année, lors d'une visite officielle il lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui à Sunagakure. Il avait décidé que le lui demander de vive voix était bien meilleur que par lettre, même si cela était plus brusque pour la jeune femme. Elle s'en rappelait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un salon de thé de Konoha, et avaient longtemps parlé de choses et d'autres, la main du garçon sur la sienne. A un moment, après de longues minutes de silence il lui avait suggéré de le rejoindre à Suna. Cela avait été un choc pour elle, cela rendait sa relation avec lui encore plus solide et sérieuse, elle avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, incapable de faire autre chose. Elle n'avait pas encore franchi ce pas avec Naruto, ils y avaient songé quelque fois, mais il avait rompu avec elle avant que cela ne se concrétise. Elle était un peu nerveuse, cela était un saut vers l'inconnu et elle ne savait pas si elle était faite pour cela. Gaara avait attendu patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et lui donne sa réponse. La fille Hyuga avait posé ses yeux sur lui, et elle le connaissait assez pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas serein, il était touchant, il semblait si vulnérable, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et elle ne l'aima que plus encore. Elle se souvenait aussi avoir prononcé un oui ferme rempli d'assurance qui la plupart du temps lui faisait défaut. Il s'était tourné vers elle, et avait esquissé un mince sourire qui lui était destiné.

Lorsqu'il avait fallut déménager, après avoir réussi à convaincre son père que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait et que son petit-ami actuel la traitait comme il le devait, elle avait eu du mal à décider quoi emporter. Elle ne pouvait pas emmener toute sa chambre avec elle, et elle s'était donc résolue à faire le tri. Sa petite soeur Hanabi lui avait été d'une grande aide, lui rappelant quelques fois que la température du pays du vent n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'ici et que ses vêtemens chauds ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Hanabi, cela lui faisait de la peine de la quitter, mais elle devait vivre sa vie, et d'ailleurs sa cadette lui avait fait remarqué qu' à présent elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule. Derrière cette attitude fière, Hinata avait décelé de la tristesse et des regrets. Leur vie de kunoichi les avait empêché d'être l'une avec l'autre plus souvent, mais les souvenirs qu'elles conservaient leurs étaient précieux.

Elle avait fini par n'emporter que le minimum ses vêtements les plus légers, quelques livres, ses préférés, et quelques objets personnels auxquels elle tenait beaucoup et qu'elle voulait près d'elle pour ce nouveau départ. Kiba et Shino l'avaient accompagné dans ce qui était le dernier voyage de l'équipe 8, et l'avaient aidé à transporter ses affaires.


End file.
